


Ocean

by Allysinz



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Blue Eyes, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Dark, Dark Past, Extended Metaphors, Eye Trauma, Eyes, Fiction, Gen, Gore, Gross, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Metaphors, Minor Original Character(s), Ocean, Organ Reposession, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Science Fiction, Similes, creepy poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysinz/pseuds/Allysinz
Summary: There’s violence in this one broskis. not too graphic





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> There’s violence in this one broskis. not too graphic

Roaring seas over  
Snowy skin.  
Open sores for  
Seeing all. 

Concealed and Concave  
The love for sight. 

Sharpen your dagger  
In the dead of night.  
Slinking in the dark  
Lurking behind. 

Conceal the voice  
With rags of gray.  
Seal her from the  
Light of day. 

In the cavern  
She lie asleep.  
With the knife they’ll  
cut so deep. 

Take the dagger  
In your palm.  
Cut and shape your  
Porcelain doll. 

Oceans are plucked  
From the stem so strong.  
Took nothing but some  
Lovely tongs. 

Take the oceans  
Pull them in.  
Now my baby  
The surgery begins. 

Copy, paste  
No time to waste.  
Put those eyes  
In her face. 

Now the oceans are safe  
Behind the skull of a stranger.

The cloaked lady  
Whom plucked them raw.


End file.
